In many situations an object may need to be secured to bone. By way of example but not limitation, where a bone is fractured, it may be desirable to stabilize the bone with a bone plate which extends across the fracture line. By way of further example but not limitation, where two separate bones need to be secured together (e.g., in the case of a spinal fusion), it may be desirable to secure the two bones to one another with a bone plate which extends from one bone to the other. By way of still further example but not limitation, where soft tissue needs to be attached (or re-attached) to bone (e.g., in the case of a ligament repair or reconstruction), it may be desirable to capture the soft tissue to the bone using a fixation plate.
In all of the foregoing situations, as well as many others which are well known to those skilled in the art, a plate or other object needs to be secured to bone. Such attachment is most commonly effected by using a surgical screw which passes through a hole in the plate (or other object) and into the bone.
When using a surgical screw to secure a plate to bone, the plate is first aligned with the bone. Then a hole is drilled into the bone, by passing a drill through a pre-existing hole in the plate and into the bone. Next, the bone hole may be tapped. Then the surgical screw is passed through the hole in the plate and into the hole in the bone, whereby to secure the plate to the bone.
One problem which can arise during the foregoing procedure is that the hole in the bone may become stripped as the screw is inserted into the bone. When this occurs, the screw can no longer obtain adequate purchase in the bone, thereby undermining plate fixation. A screw having inadequate purchase is sometimes referred to as a “spinner”. Spinners can occur for many reasons, including (i) inadequate bone quality, (ii) over-tightening of the screw, (iii) an error when drilling the hole in the bone, (iv) an error when tapping the hole in the bone, etc. As noted above, spinners generally result in inadequate fixation.